The Coming Of The Wolf
by clairethebear922
Summary: Rhydian and his family are being hunted down by the Gemini pack and their insane leader Nine. They have nowhere to go, except Maddies house. But all they do is bring Maddie and her family into this trouble and they will soon find out their are more Wolf packs than they think and war is dawning over their peaceful world.
1. Chapter 1

The Coming of the Wolf

"GET THEM! IF I DON'T FIND THEM, I'M DEAD WE'RE ALL DEAD! GOT IT D-E-A-D! DEAD!" shouted Nine grabbing some nearby wolves and shoving them to the floor.

Zero trailed the tracks and slid his finger through the slushy mud that was enlined around the footprints. "Hey Nine!" he shouted, wiping his fingers on a tree. "We got 'em!"

Halfway across the forest, Rhydian sprinted faster than the wind. His brother and mother followed closely behind him. They should've been close to the border by now, but Nine was a psycotic animal, so she was sure to follow them, they may never be safe. As the mud grabbed their boots sinking them into the floor, every step they took, Rhydian and his family found it harder and harder to run. The frenzy of menacing howls continued as the pack hunted them down.

Nine changed into wolf-form and began to sprint frantically through the woods. They were dead. She followed a line of blood, that trailed behind Brim. No matter how far or fast he ran, he was a dead cub.

Rhydian came to a halt at Maddie's door and began slamming on it. "MADDIE! MADDIE PLEASE!" he wailed, his eyes streaming with tears.

His mother and Brim came to a halt behind him and began joining in with the frantic knocking. Maddie frowned as she approached the door. "OK! Chill out I'm coming!" she whispered to herself.

She opened the door and Rhydian and his family ran in slamming the door behind them. Madiie hugged Rhydian, and her parents came into the hallway. "We told you never to come here again!" Maddie's dad bawled.

"PLEASE YOU DON'T UNDER..." Rhydian stuttered.

Rhydian had barely begun his sentence when there was a crash at the door and a blonde and brown haired wolf appeared in the hallway. "HERES NINE!" Nine howled and began approaching them all snarling.

Moments later, windows were being smashed and wolves barking and howling could be heard.

"There going to kill us!" yelled Brim.


	2. Chapter 2

The coming of the Wolf

Chapter 2

Nine transformed into her human form and slowly lifted her hand, in an instance the howling an barking stopped. Nine smothered and dropped her hand, and the howling erupted repeated this manoeuvre a few times before stopping. "Oh my goodness! That just kills me every time, you know!" she laughed, gazing at the family.

Maddie tensed up. Over all her years she had never seen or been in a proper pack, it took her a while but now she remembered. She had read books on the Gemini Pack, they were the most powerful pack in the world, and were apart of the Brotherhood Federation. The Brotherhood Federation was formed years ago binding wolfblood packs into an unbreakable trust. All the packs were traditional, they hunted down pigs and lived in MASSIVE dens built underground, but worst of all they did fighting as a sport. Maddie had always wanted it join the Gemini Pack, they looked out for one amother and were one with nature. But Scotland and its packs were plagued by war and bloodshed, and that was something Maddie could never endure. But now their war had been brought to her.

"I understand your scared," began Nine. "But if you hand us the boy and his family, we can let you go!"

A young blonde boy ran down the stairs and growled at Bryn, followed by a brown- haired girl. "These are my associates, Zero," Nine said pointing to the boy. "And Elektro, we are the three heirs to the Gemini Pack and we have taken our army around the country and have hunted down the Moon Pack"

Bryn tensed up and hid behind Ceri. "This family are apart of the Rebel scrum that is the Moon Pack. Their son, Bryn is the heir. All we ask is that you hand them over,if you don' t, well then BOB will take care of you all!" Nine continued, as a beefy hunk of a wolf entering, snarling. " There are two hundred in our army, surrounding this village and the hundred and forty million of us in our pack and around a hundred billion in the Brotherhood Federation, now I don't need to get technical to explain that you're clearly outnumbered. There is no hope, hand us the boy!"

Slowly BOB approached them and tried to grab Bryn. Maddie' s father leapt towards the huge beast and tried to take him down. It didn't take the Wolf long to bring him to the floor. "DAD!" Maddie cried. "PLEASE STOP!"

Nine stepped forward and signalled for BOB to stop. She violently kicked Maddie' s DAD towards his family. "You've challenged us, fool," she said, as the wolves approached the family. "Now you''re an enemy of our pack, there's no escape now, PREPARE TO DIE!"

In an instance, she transformed into a wolf and they all lashed at the families. "TAKE NO PRISONERS!" shouted Nine. "THIS IS WAR!"


End file.
